Un buen tipo de dolor
by SenkoHasegawa
Summary: ESTE ES LA TRADUCCION DE UN FIC EN INGLES!


Un buen tipo de dolor

Antes que nada le agradezco a XxMaster-ExX por dejarme traducir su fic al español! XxMaster-ExX THANKS FOR LETTING ME TRANSLATE THIS FIC! BOWS

Notas de la Autora Ellie: Tezuka/Ryoma! Decidí hacer esto porque tantas imágenes de Tezuka/Ryoma me llegaron

Advertencias: Besos leves, GRAN GRAN GRAN GRAN GRAN GRAN RYOMA FUERA DE CARÁCTER ! No he llegado tan lejos en las series así que perdonen mis errores por favor.

Un buen tipo de dolor

Tan pequeño como soy… Yo no estaba en realidad esperando tropezar y caer como un principiante.

Yo hubiera maldecido a la roca que hizo que cayera sobre mí este destino… pero estaba intentando retener los sonidos dentro de mí, así que no podía abrir mi boca para nada.

Yo mordí mi labio en una forma firmemente dolorosa y me agarraba de mi tobillo de la misma manera. Una de dos, o me había roto o torcido esa parte del cuerpo que esta atada a mi pie. Mi sombrero cubría mis ojos y yo estaba muy agradecido…Yo no sabia si había lagrimas por salir o no.

"¿Echizen?"

No... No no no no no! NONONONONONONONONO! Yo estoy bien… por favor no lagrimas…

Yo levante mi vista para ver a Megane nii-san A.K.A Tezuka buchou (N/A: No Yo no creo que Ryoma no llame a Tezuka Megane nii-san, eso significa algo como hermano de lentes o algo así)

"¿Hai, Buchou?"

"¿Que esta mal?"

Yo intentaba verme normal. Ustedes saben…Esos ojos aburridos que tengo.

"Nada…yo solo tropecé…"

Tezuka buchou no parecía engañado. El se arrodillo a mi nivel y me forzó a que le mostrara mi tobillo. El se le quedo viendo fijamente por un rato y yo sentí como si me quisiera mover un poco lejos de el.

Yeah…seguro…gasta toda tu vida mirándolo…

"Hmm... esto no es bueno... tu te lo torciste. ¿Que paso?"

"Yo me tropecé"

Yep! Yo me tropecé…tan sencillo y estùpido como eso. Ahora todo junto… Ryoma se tropezó y se torció su tobillo…al demonio, al menos no me lo rompí.

Tezuka me vio con esa mirada estoica. ¿Alguna VEZ el muestra sus emociones?

"¿Tu crees poder caminar?"

Yo me encogí de hombros y use su brazo extendido como poste y me pare, solo para tambalearme y caer a la tierra de un brinco. Tezuka buchou volteo a ver si alguien podía ayudar. Cuando el vio que todos estaban ocupados el regreso a donde yo estaba y agarro mi brazo.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue inesperado.

El me levanto y me cargo en sus brazos.

Yo pensé que un sonido gracioso salio de mi boca… debí de haberme equivocado.

"¿B-buchou?"

"¿Hay alguien en tu casa?" ... Tezuka buchou's... casa... llevarme a... el me llevo ahí...

Bueno.. Mama estaba probablemente haciendo las compras, papa fue a la tienda de revistas para conseguir su nuevo número semanal de revistas de sus sucias revistas, y mi prima seguramente lo siguió para detenerlo. Así que no había nadie en casa.

"No…todos salieron."

Buchou parecía suspirar por dentro mientras me cargaba a un banco y me bajaba, "Solo siéntate aquí y no te muevas. Cuando termine la practica te llevare a mi casa y llamar a tu casa de ahí."

Yo asentí, no pensando realmente lo que me había dicho. Buchou se fue para conseguir a los otros regulares y yo recordé lo que el había dicho.

... Tezuka buchou's... casa... ir para allá... el me va a llevar allá...

¡SOBRECARGA CEREBRAL! ¡ALERTA ROJA! ¡ALERTA ROJA!

Hablando de rojo…Ese es el color que tiene mi cara…

Yo abanique mi cara levemente…antes de que alguien viera…

"WAH! ¡Ochibi-chan! Estas ¡¿SONROJANDOTE?¡

….demasiado tarde…

Genial…Kikumaru-sempai…si tan solo hubiera sido alguien mas…

Me retracto de mis palabras…si tan solo nadie lo hubiera visto…

Kikumaru-sempai puso un brazo sobre mi hombro y me pico el cachete," ¡Nya lindo ochibi-chan…dime porque estas sonrojándote!"

"Yadda."

"Nya por favor ochibi-chan! Por favor "

"Yadda."

Kikumaru-sempai suspiro y quito su brazo, "Nya... bien ..."

Después de un momento de silencio entre nosotros, Kikumaru-sempai salto

"OCHIBI-CHAN DIME! DIME! DIME! DI! DI! DI! DI! "

"... yadda."

Kikumaru-sempai se unió a mi brazo y me iba a dejar ir ¡MALO! ¡DIME!

"Hanase Kikumaru-sempai."

"Yadda No hasta que me digas!"

"Cual es el punto de esto!"

"Echizen."

Yo mire y agradecí a quien este allá arriba, cuando Tezuka buchou camino hacia donde yo estaba. Yo mire adentro de sus ojos y gentilmente sacudí a Kikumaru-sempai fuera de mi brazo, "Yo creo que puedo caminar."

Tezuka-buchou no me dio tiempo suficiente. El me levanto otra vez y le dio a Kikumaru-sempai una mirada, "Eiji… No deberías estarte yendo a tu casa ahora?"

Kikumaru-sempai nos miro de forma tonta y asintió con la cabeza, yéndose.

Si Kikumaru-sempai le dice a ALGUIEN... va a haber un funeral y voy a ser invitado a el.

Aquí estoy yo... en la casa de Tezuka buchou's .. solo... sentado en la cama... bueno acostado actualmente.

Yo cerré mis ojos y suspire. Toda esta situación era rara. Porque tenia que ser Tezuka buchou quien me encontrara... porque no pudo haber sido Fuji-sempai?

...no que yo QUIERA que haya sido FUJI-SEMPAI... si fuera el...dios... me da un escalofrió en la espalda.

Okay vamos a pensar cosas buenas ahora.

Yo escuche la puerta abrirse y rápidamente pretendí estar dormido. No se el motivo pero sentía que no debía de levantarme

"Echizen?"

Era Tezuka buchou. Probablemente de regreso con las bebidas. Todavía pretendía estar dormido y me quede ahí acostado esperando a que el me sacudiera para despertarme para que así me llevara a casa o algo.

Yo escuche la cama rechinar mientras mas peso se subía a la cama… brazos alrededor de ambos lados de mi….atrapándome…

Yo me quede quieto por unos segundos… al igual que mi corazón. Entonces sentí suaves corrientes de aliento en mi cara, cerca de mi cara, cerca de mis labios. Entonces… Yo explote.

Los labios de Tezuka-buchou en los míos.

Los SUAVES labios de Tezuka-buchou sobre los míos...

Los CALIDOS labios de Tezuka-buchou sobre los míos...

La lista podría seguir para siempre.

Yo me sentí mareado y también sentí algo resbaloso tocando mi lengua de forma leve y rápidamente Tezuka-buchou se aparto.

Yo no se porque… no era como yo…pero…yo quería besarlo de Nuevo. Quizás no podría contar como un beso de verdad…porque el pensó que yo estaba dormido. Pero los labios sobre los mios eran reales.

Yo sentí que el peso se quito de la cama y los pasos apartándose de mi.

"No puedo creer que acabo de hacer eso," Yo lo escuche decir.

Tu mejor lo crees! Porque tu SI me gustas!

La puerta se abre, Tezuka buchou se va y la puerta se cierra atras de el. Yo automáticamente me siento, mi cara se siente caliente. Yo pase mis dedos sobre mis labios y una sonrisa conocedora se podia ver en mis labios.

Si... el día de hoy fue raro.

"Aquí Echizen. Tu deberías tomártelo de forma fácil y no moverte mucho con esa pierna."

Yo asentí. Aun después del dichoso beso el hombre no cambiaba.

Justo cuando Tezuka buchou se dio la vuelta para irse...

"Tezuka buchou!"

Yo llame su nombre.

El capitán de anteojos se giro hacia donde yo estaba, "Hm?"

Yo mire adentro de sus ojos y le di una sonrisa, "Arigato."

Yo crei verlo sonrojarse. Que lindo...

"Aa... ja ne."

"Hai..."

Tezuka buchou se fue y yo vi su figura desaparecer todo el camino. Yo gire a mi puerta y sonreí de forma maligna.

Quien sabe… quizás las cosas cambien ahora…

... es para lo mejor...

-OWARI-

Notas de la autora XxMaster-ExX: OMG! RYOMA OOC! GRAN GRAN RYOMA OOC! GAAH! Demasiados doujinshis de Ryoma... todos afectando mi cabeza… Debo de huir...   
Por favor dejen un review y leves flamas. ;;;

Notas de POK: Espero que les haya gustado este fic cuyo titulo original es: Pain in a Good Way! No se olviden de los reviews los cuales se los pasare a la autora ARIGATO XxMaster-ExX FOR LETTING ME TRANSLATE THIS FIC! BOWS


End file.
